Question: Ben has 6 mangos for every 15 watermelons. Write the ratio of mangos to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{15}=\dfrac{2}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{5}$ is the ratio of mangos to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.